In recent years, the dentifrice products have been developed to include tartar control agents, baking soda, peroxides, and antibacterial agents. Although each of these ingredients brings an added benefit to the dentifrice, it may also cause negative aesthetics, particularly taste. Despite these many advances in dentifrice formulations in recent years, there is still a need a for improved products and products with improved aesthetics and taste. The present inventors have discovered an improved flavor system comprising a traditional oral care flavor system combined with a dairy-creme component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oral care composition comprising a flavor system which is consumer preferred. A further object of the present invention is to provide compositions which deliver a variety of benefits to the mouth, such as those described above, and improved taste.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the total composition, and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C., unless otherwise specified.